


Persona

by Amy104Baskervilly



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pseudo-Incest
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy104Baskervilly/pseuds/Amy104Baskervilly
Summary: O segredo era uma coisa engraçada.Oh Sehun era um rapaz cheio de segredos dos mais variados, desde sua própria aparência aos seus gostos. Ele vendia a si mesmo como um puritano, contudo, sangue e deboche uniam-no num pecado enlaçado em um sobrenome tinha as duas letras idênticas ao seu.Sehun gostava de seus segredos, no fim.Eles tinham gosto de pêssego maduro no calor do verão, tão exóticos quanto
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 4





	Persona

**Author's Note:**

> A todos os leitores desavisados, nada é o que parece. Espere pelo final e pelo enlace, não seja seduzido e perca no jogo do amor

Olhando de um lado a outro, Sehun mordiscava um pêssego maduro enquanto seu pai e seu padrasto jogavam tênis na quadra particular do clube. 

Sob a luz esverdeada e os sons que mais pareciam gemidos, ele tentou se distrair, mexer insistentemente no telefone e até mesmo chamar sua arma secreta. Jongin não entendia a expressão emburrada do melhor amigo, contudo, aceitou de bom grado o pedaço de fruta a lhe ser dado pelos dedos ágeis do mais moço. 

Querer que o amigo se encantasse com Baekhyun era uma tarefa fácil, mas seduzir o homem que havia casado recentemente com seu pai não o era. Apesar da grande diferença de idade, o mais novo não conseguia compreender porque seu pai trocava os poucos minutos que estavam juntos por momentos com o Byun – agora Oh. 

O som das raquetes acertando a pequena bola néon ainda ecoava em seu subconsciente quando o Byun em seus plenos vinte e sete anos parou diante de si. O mesmo não era mais alto que seu genitor, mas tinha um rosto angelical, a mesma doçura ao sorrir que anos antes o jovem também havia visto noutros relacionamentos do mais velho dos Oh e consequentemente um tipo de birra natural ao filho mais novo da família e também único herdeiro de toda aquela fortuna que atualmente bancava as roupas curtas e de marca do mesmo. 

“Que tal um joguinho, Hun?” 

“Não quero deixar o Jongin sozinho, Byun.” -- Fez questão de frisar o nome de solteiro do mesmo, sabendo que ainda o irritava. 

“Seu pai pode ficar com ele, tenho certeza. Está com medo de perder?” -- Provocou o estilista enquanto usava a barra da camisa azul petróleo para secar a testa e consequentemente deixando o caminho entalhado a dura musculação a mostra. 

O sangue o estudante de medicina ferveu imediatamente: 

“Eu nunca perderia para você.” -- Disse sem qualquer receio e retirou a camisa larga de botões para ficar apenas com o tecido protetivo da camisa que jogava tênis com o pai, a mesma que delineava perfeitamente seu corpo. 

“Vocês vão mesmo jogar? Um contra o outro?” -- O mais velho dos Oh indagou enquanto se sentava, encharcando a si mesmo com água gelada de uma garrafa. Os fios cacheados nas pontas balançaram úmidos e até mesmo Jongin observou muito atentamente a cena se desenrolar ante seus olhos. 

“Porque não?” 

“É. Sehun é um ótimo jogador, já provocou isso contra você não, meu amor?” 

“ _meu amor?_ ” -- A fala ríspida do mais novo foi ignorada prontamente. 

“Só tomem cuidado.” 

“Pode deixar.” -- Baekhyun desfilou até o seu lado da quadra, inclusive se aquecendo levemente outra vez. 

Ajeitando os fios ainda mais claros enquanto apoiava a raquete no chão pintado, Sehun observou atentamente o homem a sua frente que tinha seus olhos castanhos muito comuns nos ônix herdados por gerações da família Oh. A vontade do herdeiro era dizimar aquele verme com as próprias mãos enquanto provava que ele estava usando o homem de quase quarenta anos para seu bel prazer e ganância, coisa óbvia demais até para seus vinte e cinco anos. 

“Já que você acredita tanto que pode ganhar de mim, porque não apostamos?” -- Baekhyun indagou com suavidade enquanto pingava a bolinha verde com agilidade. -- “Se eu ganhar a partida, você me dá o que eu mais quero. _Sabemos o que é, não, Hunnie?”_

“E se eu ganhar?” 

“Realizo seu maior desejo.” 

O sorriso automático apresentado aos telespectadores ansiosos iniciou a partida, o saque riscando o nódulo da sua orelha esquerda enquanto o som agudo de um gemido entrecortado preenchia quadra logo ante o primeiro ponto do Byun. 

Ansioso, com as falanges suando no cabo da raquete, Sehun lutou como pode contra o desespero do seu pedido perdido: Baekhyun era imperioso, calculista, fielmente dono de si enquanto se alongava para rebater saques mirabolantes e fazer ponto atrás de ponto, set atrás de set. Irritado, ele tentava de todas as maneiras superar aquela diferença monstruosa que se erguia passo a passo, em cada queda sua. 

Não precisava estar diretamente consciente para saber o qual divertido era ao Byun lhe humilhar na frente das pessoas que mais amava, na forma com que o fazia se machucar e gemer em desespero, seus músculos implorando por uma pausa a qual não se dava ao direito. Se sentia fraco, suado, inferior em tantas maneiras. 

Mas não permitia a si mesmo parar: Impelia a si mesmo a rebater com mais afinco, correr, gritar cada vez mais enquanto tentava impertinentemente buscar sua vitória totalmente impossível. 

Respirando entre lufadas enquanto sentia o corpo tentar normalizar a própria temperatura, Sehun sentiu o suor escorrendo da linha do início da cervical até o meio das costas, gotículas insistentes manchando sua derme imaculada, uma rosácea comum iluminando suas bochechas num tom pueril de vermelho. Ele transpassou a língua nos lábios secos, sedento por líquido e então se abaixando para permitir que os músculos trabalhassem com mais calmaria. 

Se alguém, desconhecido, o visse daquela maneira certamente não conseguiria refrear os pensamentos mais primitivos: os gemidos de frustração do Oh ainda ecoavam na mente de Jongin, o corpo se alongando, comprimindo, delineando músculos tão novos que só faziam dar vontade de tocar e descobrir. Ele parecia mais novo daquela maneira, com os cabelos úmidos de suor pendendo ante a gravidade, os lábios perdendo pouco a pouco a coloração alaranjada e o reflexo do céu azul iluminando os orbes frios e até então inexpressivos. 

Tão rápido quanto perdia, a reviravolta da vitória de Sehun iluminou o antro da batalha. 

As raquetes entraram num compasso ritmado, os gemidos ora agudos ora graves, sem nunca perder o compasso; havia um que de luxúria no inclinar, mordiscar, na maneira com a qual o mais novo ali se movia e como encarava ninguém em particular enquanto ajeitava os fios naturalmente belos. Fechando os olhos, o ambiente era permeado por uma penumbra de partículas de ouro, o frenesi do calor operando uma fantasia de erotismo combinado, que estalava um dedilhar íntimo e suave, que explorava a pele com sussurros e beijos, inundava a derme com prazer ilíquido e transparente que tornava a pele nada pueril quase endeusada. 

Jongin não deixou de perceber que aquela situação mexia consigo e rapidamente se ergueu, usando uma desculpa qualquer para sair dali. 

Ele permitiu que o _patriarca Oh_ permanecesse sozinho no banco, entre coberto pela meia luz de seus próprios pecados. 

Protegido pelas lentes escuras de seus óculos de armação de luxo, seus orbes cor de mel estavam totalmente fixos no mais novo, sem deixar de analisar sua postura e sutileza. 

Ele interrompeu o jogo quando Sehun escorregou e permaneceu no chão depois de perder uma jogada do seu marido, que sorria vitorioso. 

“Porque não vai pegar água para vocês? Está quente, Baek e vocês estão jogando há bastante tempo nesse sol horrível.” 

“Vai limpar tudo? Tem muitas bolinhas perdidas.” -- O Byun indagou, sem muita certeza diante do próprio calor. 

“Claro. Não se preocupe.” -- O sorriso amoroso apareceu, desenhando um tipo de suavidade anormal no rosto sério do Oh. 

Sehun observou o homem que chamava de _pai_ beijar rapidamente o Byun e então o mesmo se afastar, causando-lhe um tipo ainda maior de desconforto. 

“Venha, levante. Você está muito machucado?” -- O mais velho indagou com calma, segurando o mais novo o suficiente para o sentar no chão alaranjado da quadra aberta. 

“Não muito.” -- Replicou com voz baixa. 

“Porque não me ajuda a recolher isso antes de vocês recomeçarem?” 

“Eu me machuquei. Acha que ainda consegue me carregar nas suas costas?” -- Sehun disse com um sorriso pequeno, recebendo então a afirmativa tácita enquanto o outro se abaixava para que se apoiasse em si. -- “É um bom treinamento, _pai_.” 

“Sehun...” 

“É como tenho de te chamar, não é? _Papai_...” 

“Você sabe que não deve fazer isso em público, Sehun-ah.” -- O homem lhe disse com seriedade ensaiada. -- “Não quero parecer mais velho do que já sou.” 

“Eu não ligo para o que você parece, _papai_.” 

“Sehun-ah, você não pode ficar gemendo enquanto joga. Sabia?” 

“ _Gemendo_? Mas é comum do _jogo_.” -- O sorriso arteiro se desenhou na face do mais novo, enquanto suas pernas quase rodeavam o tronco do outro Oh que recolhia as bolinhas do esporte anteriormente praticado sem reclamar disso. Ele se inclinou e descansou a cabeça no ombro esquerdo do homem de quarenta anos, semicerrando os olhos enquanto gemia ao pé de seu ouvido e adorando o sentir se arrepiar ante si. -- “Não tem nada demais.” 

“Outras pessoas podem achar um pouco indiscreto, Sehun, como se você estivesse fazendo isso para chamar a atenção de alguém.” 

“É mesmo?” 

“Sim.” 

Sehun observou o homem a sua frente o convidar para a dança lenta de um novo jogo. 

Havia uma aura mística no homem de quarenta anos que se fundia em traços inesperadamente jovens e maduros, na maneira que sua destra segurava com firmeza a cintura do outro enquanto o erguia e os dois ficavam frente a frente, se encarando com um tipo de amorosidade incomum de tão suave. O mais novo sentiu a mesma destra interceptar seus fios bagunçados e os acariciar, primeiro no topo e então escorrendo as falanges para a nuca, num aperto concentrado que imediatamente o obrigou a se inclinar para este. Ele se esticou para recolher a raquete, emoldurando os músculos cansados no movimento de tensão e relaxamento inerente, forçado pelo saque que fez explodir a voz uma oitava acima do comum. 

Cada gemido fazia a pele de Sehun se arrepiar, estalando numa rouquidão ensaiada contra seu ouvido esquerdo, pulsando na respiração que era forçada mais e mais a um descompasso gritante, no suor que pincelava como ingratidão pequenas manchas em tons bonitos de dourado, vermelho e laranja nas pequenas sardas contadas, passeando como um prazer latente na ponta da língua em um sulco rico em açúcar e mel. Ele sentia os olhos se fechando pouco a pouco, cansados demais para suportar toda aquela onda que irradiava um tipo de sensação torturante contra sua pele e que o impelia a forçar mais, ir mais fundo na própria aspiração por controle. A vitória era como um gozo de ambrósia amargurada contra seus lábios sedentos e repartidos para a receber e se embeber totalmente dela, enquanto seus suspiros se tornavam não mais que fiapos de respiração pesada, compassada, pronta apenas para ser tomada de alguém. 

Ele se lembrava detalhadamente de como seus gemidos pertenciam apenas, e tão somente, a _Oh Junmyeon_. 

“Até quando vai brincar com ele?” -- Indagou o mais novo em tom rouco, sentindo os dedos ágeis do outro dedilharem sua intimidade de maneira que ninguém que chegava poderia ver, outra vez sentado diante deste que permanecia totalmente inclinado para si. -- “Ele não te merece.” 

“ _Baekhyun é um pobre coitado_.” -- Junmyeon replicou enquanto suspirava de maneira vagarosa contra a pele salpicada de suor e rubor indiscreto. -- “Ele nunca vai saber nosso segredo, meu menino.” 

“Ele nem precisava existir.” 

“Minseok quis que fosse assim, o que posso fazer?” -- O Oh sorriu mais, inclinando-se para arrastar os lábios de maneira provocativa nos do filho. -- “Você só pode ser verdadeiramente um Oh, Sehun, quando for grandinho.” 

“O que esse idiota fez para irritar seu filho dessa maneira, eu não sei, mas por favor, humilhe ele logo, Jun.” -- Sehun imediatamente disse. -- “Não aguento mais esperar.” 

“ _Tão impaciente...._ ” 

“Não existe pessoa que quer destruir mais esse casamento de mentira do que eu, Junmyeon. _Eu não sou seu filho, eu sou seu marido._ ” 

O Oh mais velho sorriu, segurando o queixo do mesmo enquanto indagava a si mesmo _aonde estava com a cabeça_ para se apaixonar por aquela beldade que logo completaria mais um ano de vida e maledicência. Sehun era definitivamente uma perdição. 

“Só mais alguns dias, _meu menino_.” -- O Oh disse com um sorriso controlado, o mesmo que havia sido herdado por seu primogênito maldoso. -- “Eu deixo que você pise nele como quer, sem nem mesmo falar com Minseok antes.” 

“Gosto da ideia.” 

“Sei que sim.” -- Este se ergueu com maestria bem a tempo de verificar a chegada do Byun com diversas garrafas e uma nova sacola. 

Havia um sorriso deveras inocente pincelando os lábios do homem que era enganado com tanta displicência: 

“Tinha deixado a minha bolsa no carro, aproveitei e fui pegar ela. Perdi muita coisa?” -- Baekhyun finalmente se aproximou, permitindo um toque seguro e certeiro de Junmyeon que logo se inclinou para deixar um beijo nada casto em seus lábios. 

“Estávamos esperando você. Quer continuar?” -- Sehun lhe sorriu, adorando a perspectiva de machucar aquele homem tão prepotente da própria beleza tardia. -- “Está pronto para perder?” 

“Nunca.” 

Baekhyun era apenas mais um tolo, um tolo que jogava com as cartas e o foco errado no sinistro jogo do amor. E essa era a sua razão de perecer. 


End file.
